Canine
Dog or other canine, or just canine, refers to a class of monster in NetHack. Represented by , they have a wide variety of characteristics. Only domestic dogs can be tamed with food, but it is possible to acquire other canines as pets as with any other monster type. Canines in NetHack fall into four major categories: * Domestic dogs: ** ** ** * Lycanthropes: ** ** * Breath-using canines: ** winter wolf cub ** winter wolf ** hell hound pup ** hell hound * Ordinary canines: ** jackal ** fox ** coyote ** dingo ** wolf ** warg Jackal |reference=monst.c#line198 }} Jackals appear early in the game and in packs, making them one of the more dangerous level zero monsters. They have a relatively low HP and should not be too greatly feared. Position yourself in a hallway so that you can engage in melee combat without being surrounded. Once in this position, it may be beneficial to use a long-range weapon, such as a dagger or an attack wand which can hit more than one monster per turn. A werejackal can summon more jackals to assist in the attack and will be inclined to do so when close to death. In these situations, it is smart to kill the werejackal as soon as possible so that it cannot summon more. When polymorphed into a werejackal, it is possible to summon your own jackal pets which will remain tame after you have returned to your original form and once lycanthropy has been healed. Encyclopedia entry }} Coyote A coyote is an easy creature to defeat, most likely found in the early levels of the dungeon. Coyotes appear in packs, each with a humorous species name, playing off the Road Runner cartoon skits. List of coyote names Reference: do_name.c#coyotename *''Carnivorous Vulgaris'' *''Road-Runnerus Digestus'' *''Eatibus Anythingus'' *''Famishus-Famishus'' *''Eatibus Almost Anythingus'' *''Eatius Birdius'' *''Famishius Fantasticus'' *''Eternalii Famishiis'' *''Famishus Vulgarus'' *''Famishius Vulgaris Ingeniusi'' *''Eatius-Slobbius'' *''Hardheadipus Oedipus'' *''Carnivorous Slobbius'' *''Hard-Headipus Ravenus'' *''Evereadii Eatibus'' *''Apetitius Giganticus'' *''Hungrii Flea-Bagius'' *''Overconfidentii Vulgaris'' *''Caninus Nervous Rex'' *''Grotesques Appetitus'' *''Nemesis Riduclii'' *''Canis latrans'' Encyclopedia entry Fox A fox is one of the earliest monsters your NetHack character will encounter. Out of the early monsters, it is one of the more difficult ones due to its speed, and can be dangerous for weak level 1 characters. However, more experienced characters and fighter types will have few problems with the fox. Encyclopedia entry }} Dingo A dingo is a relatively easy to defeat monster that can be found anywhere from early in the game to the player's last level spent in the dungeons. A couple of dingos will provide a decent meal, as each has a nutritional value of 200. Encyclopedia entry }} Wolf A wolf is a relatively easy to deal with monster that appears in the second half of the early game. Wolves are not a dangerous threat to a moderately prepared player. Far more dangerous are winter wolves. Encyclopedia entry Warg A warg is basically a big wolf. Wargs appear in packs, and while not terribly fast, can do enough damage as a group to warrant a mention. By the time the player encounters them, however, they should not pose a large danger. Encyclopedia entry }} Winter wolf Winter wolves are the adult versions of winter wolf cubs. Unlike the cubs, winter wolves do not ordinarily appear until after the player has gained cold resistance. They are still very dangerous, however, traveling in packs and dealing long range damage that can shatter potions. A pet winter wolf will attack watchmen and aligned priests if they are given the opportunity, however they are very likely to win. Winter wolf cub A winter wolf cub is a young winter wolf. These monsters are particularly dangerous because they appear in the dungeons early enough that the player might not have cold resistance, and appear in packs. Winter wolf cubs have a long range frost attack which can shatter potions and inflict significant damage on the player. Wand them quickly. Winter wolf cubs respect Elbereth, but have no aversion to attacking you with the frost ray from afar. In SLASH'EM, an Ice Mage starts with a winter wolf cub as a pet. Hell hound In NetHack and SLASH'EM, a hell hound, , is a monster associated with fire. In SLASH'EM, it might be most familiar as the pet of a Flame Mage, after it grows from a . Hell hounds typically fight in melee, like other dogs. History In versions of NetHack from Hack 1.0.2 through NetHack 3.0.10, a hell hound can be found inside the room in which the Wizard of Yendor is hiding with the Amulet of Yendor. These hell hounds do not have breath weapons until NetHack 3.0.0. Encyclopedia entry Hell hound pup A hell hound pup is a young version of a hell hound. If you are discovering hell hound pups you are no doubt about to discover hell hounds. With fire resistance these monsters are not too difficult. In SLASH'EM, a Flame Mage starts with a hell hound pup as a pet. See also * werejackal * dog * werewolf Category:Monsters Category:Monster classes